


上铺

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Summary: 是简单的校园文学
Relationships: 王瀚哲 江帆 boy/允
Kudos: 7





	上铺

第二个学期马上结束，也就是夏天即将到来的时候江帆学生会会长任期届满，光荣退休了，新的会长是大二的女同学，看起来文文弱弱其实很有干劲，穿着成套的日系学生制服，和难得套上休闲西服的江帆在在学生会活动室里留影。王瀚哲作为宣传部最好的摄影过来给他们拍照片，看见对面有点金童玉女的感觉，心里有点毛毛躁躁。他记得今天早上江帆喊他起来复习的时候说，下午考完试过来帮忙拍个照片啦，拍完去你寝室煮面吃呀，尾音上扬像是鸽子的羽毛一样轻柔。王瀚哲今天是最后一场考试，因为专业的原因就多一门功课，放假时间也比他的室友都晚，他的脚边现在放着江帆买好的乌冬面，还有干净的小锅，这些都是不会出现在王瀚哲寝室里的日常炊具，他和江帆在一起半年多了，也只有偶尔有兴致了自己煮煮饭。

江帆其实也不怎么会做饭，煮碗面也许就是极限了，但是神奇就神奇在不管往面里放什么，结果都会很香，比如现在锅里煮着的香菇和娃娃菜，还有透着肌红蛋白的肥牛卷，江帆把锅盖盖上，屋子里很热，混上水蒸气就更潮湿，开了空调也好不到哪里去。王瀚哲占着室友的桌子，在电脑上修刚刚照的纪念照，回头看见江帆已经坐在自己床上，脱了鞋蹬着爬梯，外套脱了挂在椅背上正在玩手机，好像头顶长眼了一样说，“看什么呢，差不多行了，快给你爹盛一碗。”

王瀚哲放下鼠标去拿碗盛面，把肉都往江帆碗里夹，他太瘦，又不喜欢运动，每天就在操场慢悠悠地转圈，练不出一身肌肉，江帆从床头纸巾盒里抽两张垫着怕烫手，接过王瀚哲递过来的碗，天已经快要黑了，学期结束的时间段不管是学校里还是宿舍到处都是拉着行李箱的学生，万向轮磕在碎石子上的声音嗒嗒地响。王瀚哲坐在椅子上，后面靠着江帆的外套，面对着他一起吃晚饭，江帆吃饭不说话，他就打开手机放音乐，歌单随机，流行音乐或者巴赫都有可能会是下一首。大一的学生抬眼就能看到前学生会长捧着碗认认真真吃东西，他不管干什么都好专注，像是稍有分心就会把事情搞砸一样，吃饭的时候说说话也好呀。但是他又庆幸江帆吃饭认真，不然他不安分的眼神可能就要被发现了，目光从吞咽着的咽喉开始向下，唇舌都红润，划过细白的手指，腰腹，再到大腿，最后顺着滑到露出一截的脚腕来，江帆脱了鞋，穿的袜子是黑色的，和黑色的裤子两两相望，中间隔出一条奶色的银河来，那一处脚腕看起来不过一握，真的是好色情，像是不小心又像是心有灵犀特地露出来给你看的，总之能让十九岁的大学生心神烦躁，肌肉线条真是好动人的东西。江帆吃完面把碗递过去，手腕也和脚腕看起来一样青涩，从解开袖口扣的衬衫里泄出来，接碗的时候王瀚哲碰到江帆的手指，满脑子黄色废料的他竟然会觉得这也是一种暗示。他和江帆当然接过吻，在教学楼之间的露天走廊上，就靠着双人椅，脚下是丛丛小紫花，还差点就被发现了，两个人落荒而逃的时候都忍不住笑出声来，江帆的唇很好吻，不知道是不是因为恋爱滤镜的原因，江帆现在看起来哪里都很好吻。

学生会长从手机里拔出头来，他毕竟是公认的聪明，学弟的目光又那么炽热，小男生太好懂了，王瀚哲攀着爬梯和他接吻的时候他想，就是冲动，就是多情。他低头，很少有机会在接吻的时候王瀚哲能海拔比他低，对方的一只手抓着自己的脚踝，把暴露在空气里的脚踝捂得和手心一样火热，王瀚哲嘴下有劲，口腔里还有淡淡的乌冬面的麦香味，咬着江帆的嘴唇像上钩的鱼，舌头滑进来也没有什么分寸，江帆的上颚被撩得发痒，接吻还在继续的时候王瀚哲就爬上来，只跨进来一只腿就把手伸过来扯对方的衣服，上铺给人的安全感不够，两个健康小青年一起上来的时候还有点恍惚地摇摇欲坠，王瀚哲在半路截住江帆想要去抓床边栏杆的手，顺着力道把学生会长按在床上。大学生都安了床帘，两个人的身子就有一半被帘子遮住，阴影也就笼罩下来。王瀚哲似乎很缺亲吻，黏黏糊糊地吻个不停，好像自己男朋友的嘴是甜滋滋的糖块一样，但是很少有机会能这么亲呀，王瀚哲想，时间这么长又这么彻底的吻好像还从来没有过呢，学校里人太多了，数不清的眼睛都在看着学生会长的一举一动。

小同学更早地硬起来，可能是太年轻了火气正旺，阴茎蹭着江帆发软的腰，他帮江帆脱衣服的时候动作很慢，如果这时候江帆表现出哪怕小小的一点反抗，王瀚哲就不会做下去了，但是他很乖，主动褪下自己年长两年的骄傲，这些动作都是在无声地说，可以哦，都可以，学生寝室的床好小，快要放不下那些即将漫溢出来的爱意了，十九岁的男生还很幼稚，还什么都不懂，可能亲吻对他来说就是最高等级的倾诉了吧。他把江帆的底裤脱下来，掰开对方的双腿就想插进去，江帆被他的动作一惊，像是被抓住了后腿的白兔子，“干嘛的？你怎么就直接来？”

可能是知识储备还不够，这是他第一次恋爱，王瀚哲看过的影片里面，身材姣好的漂亮女演员都是在亲吻后就准备好被插入了，都很顺利，看起来也舒服得不得了。但他忘了自己现在交的是个男朋友，是个明明和自己有着同样性器官，却因为爱着自己而扮演承受一方角色的男性，影片里讲的东西都不好使，他自知理亏，明白可能哪里出错了，但是又不知道下一步做些什么好，床帘隔绝了一半新鲜空气，被包裹在里面好闷，像是要下暴风雨。王瀚哲阴茎涨得发疼，但还是低头想去和江帆亲吻，这次他吻颈部，在上面留下一个个不太明显的红痕，顺着江帆年少无知给自己留在锁骨上的刺青舐过去，就想做错事了的大型犬，夹着尾巴可怜地希望谁能挠挠他的下巴。

江帆裹着解开扣子的白衬衫，感受到王瀚哲的吻落在自己的胸膛上，他是真的在这方面懂得不够多，以为男人和男人做爱就如同男女之间一样轻松。王瀚哲的性器官还抵在自己大腿间的肉上，在兴致勃勃地跳动，顶端都湿了一片，他可怜小处男第一次实战就出丑，干脆咬咬牙说，王瀚哲，你屋子里有没有面霜？

纯白色的鲜奶霜抹在手指上，闻起来就像是奶油蛋糕一样甜蜜，王瀚哲其实没有这种精致的护肤品，他们偷了寝室里一个有女朋友的小伙在520收到的礼物，拧开的时候还小心翼翼，生怕脆弱的玻璃瓶被捏碎了。江帆只敢用一点，沾了一个指节就不再取了，他跨坐在王瀚哲的小腹上，两条又直又白的腿跨开得很大，对方硬到现在的阴茎戳在他的后腰弯里，热度在催促他。“别看啊……”江帆颤巍巍地说，咬着下唇把手指探到自己身后去，他虽然这么提醒了，但是王瀚哲照不照做又是另一回事，小男生的眼睛必定要跟着男朋友的手走，要看看新鲜的东西满足自己的好奇心。江帆挺直腰身就会撞到上面搭好的床帘，所以他只好弯下身子，另一只手压在王瀚哲脸边上，臀部顺着一起翘起来，自己的阴茎因为过于激动也在满满发涨，手指从身后探过去，没沾着鲜奶霜的地方贴着外面一点的皮肉，让裹了面霜的手指按在穴上，按软一点就插进去一个指节，露出来的小小喘息听得王瀚哲清醒了好几分。王瀚哲的脸比江帆的更快地红起来，手指掐在江帆大腿上勒出痕迹，又细又软的皮肤摸起来像牛奶果冻，江帆刚才和他说，我要自己扩张了，你别看，王瀚哲一时候被刺激得说不出话来，只知道喔喔两声，不知道是江帆说的太露骨还是王瀚哲本身太纯情，或者仅仅只是性爱会让人变得欲火难捱。

他们学校还有一门选修课叫生殖健康，给大一同学开的，王瀚哲没选这个，而是和江帆每周五晚上打两小时游戏。男人的身体原来也可以这么优雅和富有情趣，江帆皱着眉头往自己体内塞手指，现在塞到第二根，里面顺滑了很多，但还是太紧，要说是处男江帆也当仁不让。他表情隐忍，动作透露出不成熟，食指和中指插在身体里面抽动，已经有自己身体分泌的液体流出来了，但是真正能让他爽起来的地方还是摸索不到，他小声喘息，鲜奶霜很好地起到了润滑作用，又香甜又细腻，全部被顺着指节涂到内里去，可是重力让穴里面没法把面霜都含住，吞吐之间带出来一点挂在穴口边缘，奶白色液体就像精液，那是不是可以看作刚刚被内射过呢。学生会长胸前粉红色的乳头也挺起来，就像刚才王瀚哲想的那样，看起来很好吻，他刚刚想要倾身上去舔舐的时候阴茎被江帆一把抓住，混着面霜和体液的润滑的手指抓住小男生的性器官上下顺了两遍把，王瀚哲一下子被刺激得说不出话，这还是自己的阴茎第一次被不属于自己的手握住，江帆的手比王瀚哲小一圈，没法顾及到太多地方，他用手指的侧面顺下性器官分泌的液体，终于愿意自己低下头去吻王瀚哲。他俯下身子吻，胸膛也贴在对方的身体上，大一同学微微发汗，一只手按住学生会长的后脑，把彼此黏糊的唾液进行交换，另一只手顺着后腰曲线摸到江帆潮湿的穴，那里热度高得明显，他试探着把手指插进去，里面被江帆自己照顾得很好，是软绵且湿热的。王瀚哲的手又碰到江帆的，江帆正握着小男生粗大的阴茎，年纪小一点的处男问年纪大一点的处男说，“是不是可以……插进去呀……”

江帆脸上发燥，他一直都是好学生，二十一年来好像还是第一次这么丢脸，他早就想到这么一天，比小男生更早地学了些性爱知识，但是刚才自己手指插进去的程度怎么能和提枪上炮相比呢，他在接吻的间隙回一句随便你，有点自暴自弃的感觉，却在阴茎真的抵在自己屁股上的时候有点慌神。伞状头部先挤进来，每一点都进得很辛苦，学生会长放弃用吻来安慰自己，直起大腿让阴茎能够被吞进去，他还感觉不到爽，隐隐的疼透过他的肌骨爬到表皮，他发现自己直起身来还是会撞到上面的床帘，于是只好再弯腰，一只手扶着王瀚哲的性器官，一只手揪住对方的衣服。好像小腹都被填满了一样，全进来就是这种感觉，又疼又涨，大概塞到了肚脐，江帆也计量不好，但是穴里面已经实在吃不进去了。

学生会长看起来好辛苦，王瀚哲心疼地想抱抱他，江帆平常都不怎么愿意让他抱，因为看起来好幼稚好小孩子气，还要浪费很多珍惜的光阴，可是拥抱是多么神奇的良药，现在王瀚哲把江帆拥在怀里的时候江帆马上要夺眶而出的眼泪就止住了，如果能被这样爱着的话，流失一些珍惜的光阴又有什么关系呢。他闻到王瀚哲身上熟悉的味道，和每一个蠢蠢欲动的年轻男孩一样，又快到夏天，汗味，阳光的味道，混着青草香——可能是去操场上做运动了，江帆有时候散步就看到王瀚哲和室友在操场上你追我赶，和小学生一样玩奔跑游戏，谁输谁就给全寝室买手抓饼当宵夜，他挂着耳机，耳机里放着电子音乐，只觉得越看越喜欢，自然地透露出来的，最普通的喜欢。

他撑着自己的身子，好让王瀚哲能进出得顺利一点，但还是没过多久就手软得支撑不住，两具身体中间夹着江帆硬起来的阴茎，像是在哭一样往外吐露液体。王瀚哲动作得很小心，抓着江帆的臀部小幅度地抽动，进退之间可能只有几厘米，里面像是海绵一样饱含水份，进出几次顺畅过后也会羞涩地主动过来讨好。江帆的眼镜这个时候挂不住，直接砸在王瀚哲鼻梁上，他吃痛，江帆虽然看不清，但还是觉得有点好笑，嘴角就扬起来，王瀚哲继续凑过来接吻，他快要感受到和王瀚哲上床的舒服之处了，适应了就没有那么痛，但还是和那种自己偷偷打飞机的刺激快感不同，现在就像陷在温水里面，这是步调缓慢的，温柔的性爱，和他们慢慢升温的恋爱一样，手该牵在一起的时候自然不会松开。  
谁能想得到他们在学期末的最后一天躲在宿舍的上铺里做爱，就像空中阁楼摇摇欲坠，能动作的空间都很小，所以他们只能轻手轻脚地亲吻，怕被谁看见一样。江帆逐渐被身体里腾盛起来的快感淹没了，滚烫的泪水还是涌出来，落在王瀚哲的脖颈上顺着滑下去，他的腰最后还是没力气，只好服软地伏在小男生的身体上，江帆已经射过一次了，王瀚哲用手帮他搞出来的，因为实在是硬得不行，王瀚哲把江帆的阴茎圈在手里揉捏，小一号的性器官经不住这么鼓动，黏糊的精液全蹭在王瀚哲的小腹上，现在这个状态下已经抹开在两个人的皮肤上了，一会一定很难洗干净，明天他们两个就要坐车回家度暑假，今天晚上估计得通宵收拾屋子了。江帆下面绞得很紧，吞吐之间带出浓厚液体和嫩红软肉，王瀚哲也觉得很舒服，喘气的声音比江帆低一个音调，又淹没在彼此数不清的亲吻中。刚刚处男毕业的小男生还没那么持久，学不会把控自己的渴求，抽插的频率加快起来，次次戳在能让学生会长感到爽的点上，他记忆力也不差，这种小细节只发现一次也就记住位置了。江帆爽得手指尖都在发抖，恍惚间他又问到鲜奶面霜的香甜气味，混合着两个人之间逐渐攀升的热潮钻进他的鼻腔里

他突然觉得好骄傲，自己喜欢王瀚哲喜欢到能心甘情愿给他操的程度，他不太会说爱，平常认真严谨过头了，要不是现在在这里做爱他自己也不知道自己能感性成这个样子。江帆脑子里混混沌沌的，只能过滤舒服，感觉自己内里也快要高潮，只想和王瀚哲接吻，把满心的欢喜和幸福都倾诉给他。他们两个就再亲吻，唇舌交缠又分离，呼吸吐气之间带出暖意，心脏在扑通扑通跳动，江帆问自己，王瀚哲是最好的吗，不是，但他是最合适的，就和即将到来的夏季一样，他的喜欢廉价又美丽，六月份是所有少年人都要心动的时节。亲吻中高潮如约而至，精液一股地射进身体最里面，江帆听见王瀚哲意犹未尽的喘息声，再把唇吻在他的脸颊上。


End file.
